


Long Distance

by Cephy



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Multi, Phone Sex, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-01
Updated: 2007-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-06 21:50:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cephy/pseuds/Cephy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zack's on a mission.  He has a phone.  You do the math.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Distance

_Another day, another crappy inn in the middle of nowhere. _

Zack settled on the bed-- stopped, shifted, lifted himself up to punch at the mattress a few times, then cautiously settled back again.

_I suppose it's better than camping out. Maybe. Drier, anyway. Less likely to kill me than my own cooking.  
_  
He shifted a few more times, sighed at last and relaxed-- only to sit up completely a few seconds later. Leaning down over the edge of the bed he began rifling through his pack, which was still lying half-tipped on the ground where it had been dumped a few short moments before. _Now, finally, for the best part of the day--   
_  
He flipped open the PHS, hit the first name on the speed dial and waited, feeling a grin already teasing at his lips. When the line went live he didn't wait to be greeted. "You know," he said conversationally, "I thought you were over that incident with your chair. But I'm really coming to think this mission is some kind of punishment."

A faint huff of amusement came through the line. "You would have preferred I gave it to someone less competent, who would have taken three times as long and only done half as good a job?"

"Aw," Zack answered, fully grinning now. "Flatterer."

"That," Sephiroth continued with the dry edge to his voice that Zack was coming to appreciate more and more each time he heard it, "and you were the only one familiar with the area who wasn't already on mission elsewhere."

"Now the truth comes out." He chuckled out loud, making sure his friend heard his amusement-- joking via PHS could be troublesome, he knew, what with the lack of facial expressions, and he preferred to head any misunderstandings off before they started. Seph could _usually _tell when he was being teased, these days, but it was better to be safe. "Still, I suppose I can forgive you. This time. My next assignment had better be somewhere with a beach, though."

"I'll see what I can do."

"So, what are you doing at home on such a--" He glanced out the window, seeing water still sheeting down the thick glass. "A fine and temperate spring evening?"

"Entertaining a guest, if you must know. Hold on--" The line went muffled, like Seph had put his hand over the mouthpiece, and Zack only faintly heard the sound of voices. When it cleared again, there was another voice waiting for him.

"Zack?"

"Hey! How's it going, kid?"

"As good as can be expected-- my unit's got tower duty this week," Cloud finished sourly, and Zack grimaced in sympathy. Tower duty involved a lot of standing at doors, a lot of people in suits with inflated egos-- and occasionally the labs, which was something that no one who had ever been a trooper remembered with any fondness.

"Ugh."

"Yeah."

"Well, at least you were dry," Zack went on after a moment, putting on his most mournful expression even though he knew Cloud couldn't see it. "I'll have you know it rained on me all day. And probably will do so all day tomorrow. In fact, if what the locals say is true, it might just rain all _week_."

"Poor baby."

Zack paused, one eyebrow arching. "I'm sensing a distinct lack of sympathy in your voice, Strife."

Cloud laughed, and Zack couldn't help but join in, even if it was at his own expense. That seemed to set the tone from then on, because the conversation was light, easy. Sephiroth occasionally chimed in from the background, his voice a deeper murmur that Cloud sometimes repeated and sometimes refused to no matter how Zack nagged. And through it all, Zack just lay on his lumpy mattress and grinned to himself, because _damned _if they hadn't made a lot of progress in just a few short months. To hear Cloud and Sephiroth together, relaxed enough to laugh and joke even without him there to act as a buffer-- it was enough to make a guy just a little bit proud.

Cloud's voice broke off mid-word, and he cleared his throat forcibly. "Sorry," he said in a somewhat strained tone, and continued on. Zack frowned slightly, not really _worried _but-- concerned, maybe. He couldn't help it; the kid could be awful at taking care of himself sometimes, and it would be completely like him to come down with some illness when Zack was too far away to do anything about it.

When he really started to listen, though, and think about it, he noticed that the times Cloud sounded odd were usually when Seph's voice in the background went silent. Concern became suspicion, and when he heard, in the middle of one of his better stories, Cloud's breath hitching just so despite whatever efforts he was making to keep silent, suspicion became certainty. "Cloud," he said slowly, smile growing again. "What's Seph doing?"

Thick silence descended. "Uh--" Cloud started, and then his voice cut off in a sharp intake of breath, followed by a faint moan that sent much of the blood in Zack's body heading south.

"Heh. Never mind." Zack could for a moment envision it-- that mouth trailing low, long hair falling forward over skin-- and he shivered. He bit his lip and gave himself a shake, wondering if he should tease-- because teasing Cloud was almost as good as doing whatever it was that made Cloud make that sound, _almost_, and opportunities that good didn't come along every day. But not-teasing was more likely to lead to Cloud making _more _of that sound, so--

"Um." Cloud's voice was thin and definitely strained. "I should probably go--"

Zack blinked. "You're hanging up on me?" he asked incredulously. "Come on, I'm halfway around the world and not going to be back for a week. The least you can do is let me listen in." And okay, so he was teasing after all-- though he wasn't entirely sure, as the words came out of his mouth, that it really was just teasing.

Thick silence fell again, then the sounds of movement followed by Seph's voice over the line. "I'm not sure I want to know what you said to make him turn that particular shade of red," he said dryly.

Zack gave the ceiling a cheeky grin and obligingly repeated himself.

There was another pause, long enough to make him start to wonder, followed by sounds of movement and a dull clunk that made him think briefly that he really _had _been hung up on. That wasn't quite the reaction he'd expected-- sure, it wasn't like they'd ever quite done _this_ before, but it wasn't that different from normal--

But then there came the peculiar echo that only came from being put on speaker. Zack made a small sound of surprise, or maybe it was _victory_\-- heard Cloud's brief, muffled not-quite-protest before the sound was lost.

Zack grinned fit to swallow his ears, and settled the PHS a little more comfortably against his ear.

At some point, his hand found its way down his pants-- inevitable, really, with the increasingly loud and enthusiastic sounds coming through the phone. Zack could picture it all if he tried-- and like hell he wasn't going to try. They'd be in the tiny little den-- probably on the sofa, pale skin against dark cloth-- and Cloud's fingers would be white-knuckled around the armrest. Or maybe he would be in Seph's lap, back arched under Seph's long, calloused fingers--

Zack groaned helplessly, hearing the sound echoed back at him through the phone. "You're killing me here," he said weakly, but he wasn't really complaining, not really at _all_, and if he closed his eyes and changed his grip just like _that_, he could almost imagine he was there, half-lying beside them, watching them, with Cloud's clever fingers or Seph's firm strength finishing the job--

After, he couldn't hear their panted breaths over the sounds of his own, though he did manage to catch the change in tone that meant the handset had been picked up again on the other end. "Better?" Seph's voice murmured, warm and liquid and content. Zack hummed something nonvocal back, and heard a faint snort of amusement.

"Hurry back, hm?" And then the line went dead.

After a few more minutes of lying limp across the bed, Zack stirred and turned his head to look consideringly at the PHS. Intelligence had _said_ it would take a week but-- hell, he was a SOLDIER, the youngest First Class in-- well, ever, and close personal, uh, _friends _with the General himself. Surely he could come up with _some_ way to get this mission over with faster. Because if it really did last the week-- he didn't want to know what his phone bill was going to be.


End file.
